


Tyler Durden Is Asleep In The Room Across From Mine

by posideoin



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posideoin/pseuds/posideoin
Summary: Tyler Durden was asleep in the room across from his. Tyler Durden was asleep. Tyler Durden was sleeping.Jack's hand was sliding over his dick.Jack's breathing was picking up. Jack's stomach was moving with the beating of his heart.Tyler Durden was asleep.





	Tyler Durden Is Asleep In The Room Across From Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So this is as PWP as it gets lol. Enjoy.
> 
> 'Jack' is used as the Narrators name and Jack doesnt know that him and Tyler are the same person yet.

Jack's back hurt from the shitty bed, the shitty mattress, the shitty springs. The water that dripped endlessly by his right ear kept its pace, seemingly infinite; unlike Jack's sanity. 

His eyes were as wide as they could be. He was awake. Tyler Durden was asleep.

Jack's left hand stretched up to his eye, rubbing at it until it became raw. Irritated. It was the only sensation he could feel other than the pain. Other than the slow passing of time around him.

His red eye circled the room frantically, looking for anything to catch on.

Jack's mind is running.

*A man in a tailored suit crashes through the front wall of his room. He's in slow motion, with an explosion going off behind him. He has two 9mm pistols in each hand. Rubble flies around him. He's a badass.*

*A girl sits in the corner to the left of him, far away. Shes wearing all black and she's crying; rocking forward and backward in the fetal position. Her head lifts slowly, revealing her dead eyes her large pointed teeth*.

*A woman walks through the door, dressed in white lace. See-through. Her steps are feeble but delicate. Beautiful. Her breasts are visible through her dress, as well as her dark pubic hair. She dances around Jack's room, singing a lullaby.*

Jack feels like his eyes are going to roll back into his head, and Tyler Durden is sleeping in the room across from his.

Jack can feel every gust of wind that finds its way through the cracks in the old wood, they keep him up. Mix that with the water dripping next to him, he would sometimes get a few drops landing on his face, or his arm. Cold as hell. Annoying as hell.

Jack can also feel the warmth of his blanket over him. The only comfort he gets in this house is when his blanket is pulled up to his neck and he is laying on his left side with his legs curled towards his stomach, on the brink of sleep.

And so he was. Except not the sleep part. In fact he didn't really know why he was so awake. Maybe it was the seven cups of coffee he'd had that morning. Or maybe it was the gash that had been taken out of his right side from a knarly scratch during Fight Club last Sunday. Who knows. Not Jack; and not Tyler Durden.

Jack's mind wandered as it always did. His left eye was fine now, but there was something else bothering him. A feeling. In his stomach, or rather, in his gut. To describe it would be futile. Maybe a yearning. An attempt at escape. 

Fighting.

Jack's insides were fighting.

He hadn't jacked off since he'd gotten here, and that was a while ago. Fight Club made up for it. It gave him the release he needed. Jack forgot about his dick.

Jack's dick is sad.

Jack wants to help his dick be happy again.

A meager hand, tired from a days work makes its way to Jack's stomach. He lays it there for a minute, feeling the ba-dump ba-dump of his heart. He slides his finger under the hem of his briefs, feeling the radius of heat emanating from his dick.

Jack can tell he needs it. He's surprised he hadn't thought of it sooner. 

The first of Jack's fingers reach his dick, and the release of a weight from his shoulders is immediate. He lets a small breath escape his mouth as he cricles his entire palm around the shaft.

He's completely dry and uncomfortable, but his hand pushes the taut foreskin down, bunching it up around the bottom before stretching it out again until it reaches the tippity top. 

It feels good. Jack feels a kick in his gut like a pregnant woman. His mouth finds itself slack and open. His hand is moving at a slow pace. Approximately forty beats per minute. 

Enough to give him satisfaction. 

Even now Jack's thoughts roam. The boobs of a porn actress he'd seen in a magazine the other day. The ass of a girl he watched walk down the street that morning. The moaning of a girl from a porno he'd watched religiously, many years ago.

Tyler Durden. 

Asleep in the room across from his.

"Pick up the pace."

Jack's hand moved quicker now. Forty-five beats per minute. His heart rate increases, and his elbow is hitting the gash on his right side with every move. The pain runs through his body like a catalyst, making him move faster.

Jack's eyes close as he feels the sensation of his movements. His. 

Jack couldn't feel his hand moving.

Jack didn't open his eyes. He wouldn't.

He moaned as his hand flicked over the exposed tip of his dick. 

"If you can't do it yourself I'll do it for you."

Tyler Durden was asleep in the room across from his.

Tyler Durden's hand was sliding over his dick.

Next: to his stomach. Tyler's fingers drag over his nipples and Jack's eyebrows knit together as he concentrates.

That girl's hot ass.

Tyler's hot breath on his neck.

Tyler's nails down his side.

Tyler Durden is asleep in the room across from his; and Jack is going to cum with Tyler's hand around his dick.

Jack turned from his left side onto his back. His eyes are still closed. His left arms is asleep now.

A weight lowers itself down on top of him. There is a leg on either side of his hip. 

Jack opens his eyes.

Tyler Durden is most definitely not asleep in the room across from his.

Tyler Durden is on top of Jack with his dick in his hand.

Jack stops time. A million scenarios pass.

*Jack pushes Tyler off and the slam of skin on floor mixed with Tyler's scream fills the silence*

*Jack punches Tyler in the jaw, making him recoil. Tyler punches him back.*

*Jack flips them both over and starts fucking the ever living shit out of Tyler Durden.*

An unexpected crackle of a noise leaves Jack's mouth as Tyler puts their dicks together, rubbing them over the bumps and curves of each other.

"You think too much." 

Tyler's body is in front of him. The tight skin that runs over the bumps of his abs, his hips, the enormous cock. He doesn't reach out. He doesn't want to.

A click of the tongue. "You always were one selfish motherfucker."

Tyler's body starts to bend at the stomach, his hand still encompassing both of their dicks. 

His lips meet Jack's collarbone, leaving little bite marks as he trails his way up to Jack's ear, sucking at the earlobe softly, leaving a wet patch that will become cold once the wind hits it.

Tyler runs the bulk of his tongue from Jack's ear, over the jut of his jaw, to the right side of his nose before pulling off to look at Jack's concerned face. 

"You want to fuck me so bad."

Jack's baby kicks again, and his eyes start to lid over. The pre-cum forming at the tip of both of their dicks is making the stroking quicker, easier, slicker.

Jack can feel the bounce of Tyler's ass on his balls, and the pleasure is starting to run away with his sanity.

Tyler's hand runs through his hair, pulling and pushing. The grip that Tyler has on their dicks has tightened. It hurts. It's hurting his dick.

"Pussy."

Tyler's hand runs too hard over Jack's stomach, and all that Jack can see is red. A surge of pain makes him scream and curl towards Tyler in an attempt to make it hurt less. Jack can feel the blood dripping over his right side. It hits the mattress. He can hear it. He's hurting. He's in pain.

"Pussy. You're a fucking pussy."

Jack's eyes start to water around the edges. The pleasure mixed with the pain he so pleasantly asks for every Sunday of his life is making his head spin. He's going to black out. 

Jack's now leaning up on his forearms, his head down and his eyes closed hard as he rides out the over stimulation. 

Tyler takes advantage of Jack's stupidity and rips his head up by his hair, getting up onto his knees and letting his dick sit on Jack's lips. 

His eyes are wide. A tear falls from his right duct and drips down onto his stomach. His mouth is open, lightly resting around Tyler's dick.

"Suck it."

Jack's mouth stretches wide around Tyler's dick. It's big. Huge. Tears role off of either side of his cheeks as Tyler forces his cock down Jack's throat as far as he can before Jack's almost spitting up onto himself. 

Jack's dick feels amazing even if Tyler's not touching it anymore.

*Jack's on his shoulder blades, his back is against the wall, Jack's bent all the way over himself. Jack is sucking his own dick*.

Tyler's cock tastes like sweat and dried blood. Tyler's cock tastes like Marla.

Jack didn't know he was this flexible.

Tyler's hand left Jack's hair and his dick fell out of his mouth, flinging back up into it's upright position with a few bounces. 

Jack coughed, turning his head to the side as not to get anything on Tyler.

Jack couldn't get his bearings, he looked anywhere but at Tyler, though he felt movement happening on top of him.

Jack let his back hit the bed again before he felt Tyler's hand on his dick, and a tight opening resisting him.

Jack moaned more than he had this whole time as Tyler's ass opened for his dick. It was tight. Un-lubed. Raw. Tyler was going to bleed.

Jack's dick slipped farther and farther into him, until it reached as far as it could.

"You won't even be able to reach the good spot at this point."

Jack's forehead tightened. He felt determined. 

Jack's fingers moved quickly towards Tyler, grabbing hold of his hips, grappling to them as tightly as he'd ever grappled anything in his life. He started to pound hard into Tyler.

Tyler started to respond to this, unlike everything else.

Jack could feel the sweat dripping from his forehead, the blood drying and crusting on his right side. Jack could feel his cock slamming hard into Tyler's prostate. 

Jack could finally hear Tyler's moans.

Jack's cock pulsed hard, he was starting to see white. Tyler's hole clenched around him with every pull out and every harsh plow back in.

"Fuck," Jack croaked out, barely audible.

The flash of pleasure blinded him as Jack felt his cum being pumped hard into Tyler's body. Every strand made it more warm, more compact. Jack's fingernails were deep inside Tyler's hips, and his back was curling towards him to calm the blow.

Tyler winced at the strength of Jack's fingernails in him. They would be wounds for sure. 

Jack let his nails drag forward a bit in Tyler's skin before they fell to both of his sides. Pieces of Tyler's ass were stuck underneath them, Jack would have to remember to dig it all out in the morning.

"Fucked me like a jackrabbit. Is it your first time?"

Jack couldn't feel his body. Jack's vision was blurring around the edges.

Jack looked down towards his stomach. The scratch Tyler has made was an open wound. One that he would have to take care of. Bandage. Jack doesn't know if he has the strength.

What did Jack just do? Jack just fucked Tyler Durden; who is asleep in the room across from his.

Jack can't tell if Tyler is still on top of him or if he has already left. 

Jack hears the footsteps of a lady, dancing around his room, singing him a lullaby.

Jack passes out. When he wakes up, his side is bandaged and Tyler Durden is downstairs making breakfast.


End file.
